My Darling Daughter
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Sakura was a famous singer, but she couldn't go to Syaoran's wedding bc she had to go to a concert, and her ex-boyfired murders her on stage, will Syaoran forgive himself?
1. Good Bye World

By Mad Meg Askevron My Darling Daughter Chapter One: Good Bye World Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, but I own clothing and some main characters and random people. . Summry: Sakura dies and is reborn as Syaoran's daughter, and becomes the new mistress of the Sakura cards Oh and if I got the birthdate wrong, tell me so I can change it, I know it's on April 1st or 4th  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura was swaying with sparkly wings glowing in the dark. She was dressed as a fairy from midsummer's nights dream. Her voice was melodious and seemed to make you see night flowers and swirls of dusky colors. She spun around in a twirl of fabulous material.  
  
Baby, Welcome to my world of Fantasy, Midnight, moonlight, Night Blooming flowers, Sparkling Rain, Baby I could dance with you, All night long, Cause baby I love you-  
  
Someone in the crowd screamed and soon the whole crowd of millions of people were screaming. A man in a black treanch coat, beautifully handsome, with straight blue black hair. His eyes were a startling purple. Tetsuya Takashi. Her mind provided, she had been dating him for three years, had even slept with him, but she had broken up with him because he was a gold digger and she still loved Syaoran.  
Tetsuya had the gun pointed at her heart.  
"Now you'll now how I felt!" Tears poured down his face as he shot her. She fell, instantly dead, her beautiful dress her best friend had made for her, soaked in blood. Tetsuya slowly turned the gun to him the gaurds were about to pounce on him when he shot himself in the head. The whole crowd was in shock, it was like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, only an unwilling Juliet. Her brother and father had run onto the stage after the last shot and Touya held his dead sister in his arms crying, there were thouasands of flashes from cameras. He stood up with Sakura still in his arms, her waist length auburn hair drapped like a blood stained, silk curtain across his chest and arm. His voice was loaud and booming.  
"How dare you take pictures! She died you basterds! How could you be so insensitive! All you think of is you pay check! You Fucking Basterds!" He took her off the stage and to her dressing room crying, not caring that her still bleeding body soaked him in sticky, warm, crimson liquid as is sluggishly ozzed from her bodice. He laid his forehead against her's wishing that just one last time he could see her emerald eyes sparkle. He heard the sound of a faint chiming bell. He looked up to see two faded figures before him. The one with long auburn hair and emerald eyes stepped forward.  
"Brother, I love you and always will, send father my love. And please don't worry, I will be happy, and when I return to this world you will know me, and feel joy in it. Let go brother so I can go where I am needed." She leaned forward and kissed him on the top of the head, and could smell her fresh scent of soap and cherry blossoms. She stepped away and brushed his cheeck. She turned with one last smile and took the hand of her beautiful mother. Her last parting words reached him, though he never saw her lips move. "Don't hate brother, but love those you can."  
  
Syaoran kissed his new wife, small and black haired dressed in her wedding kimono, her hair done up with pearl combes. She stepped black, her face glowing, her kuboki perfectly in place, with her peral powder and painted lips. At that moment he felt incredibly sad. The crowd cheered and Syaoran Li forced a smile upon his face as they walked away from the alter to an outside reception. His wife seemed everywhere, and Syaoran was polite and decently happy, but he stuck to the side, but found Meiling had joined him.  
"I just don't know, I think Sakura is better, too bad you mother wouldn't let you marry her. You'd think she was the first person she'd leap at, Sakura being the Mistress of the Sakura cards!" Meiling sighed and rested her raven head on his shoulder.  
Over the past eight years Meiling had become more like a sister than his cousin Syaoran nodded in agreement. He wondered how she was doing. Tomoyo and Eriol had come to his wedding, though Sakura would've come she was performing at a concert. It was as Eriol and Tomoyo walked to them that he knew something was terribly wrong. Tomoyo was pale and so was Eriol, beautiful in their wedding finery now married for three years. Tomoyo came out right.  
"Syaoran, Meling, I just got a call from Touya. It appears there was an a-attack a-at the c-concert." She said shaking, Eriol put his arm around her shoulder, a tear leaked from Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes. "Sakura's ex- boyfriend, Tetsuya, who'd been stalking her, showed up at the concert. H- he, he k-killed S-sakura and then himself. The funeral is in a couple of days. It happened an hour ago." Tomoyo began to sob. "W-we're l-leaving t- tonight, I-I'm sorry this h-happened on y-your w-wedding d-d-day." They bowed and left. Meling slowly started to cry. She looked up at Syaoran, his face was frozen and hard, but for the first time that Meling had known, he cried. One slow tear fell from his eye, soon followed by and endless flod and the two of them left, no one seeing them, except Syaoran's Mother Yalen. She was shocked, she had never once, in his whole life, had she seen her son cry.  
  
Syaoran, Meiling and Yalen made a visit to Japan for Syaoran's Honeymoon. And during their first day they quietly snuck off to Sakura's funeral. Syaoran's wife would not be happy at all to find out they went. She disapproved strongly of Sakura and their attachment to her and made it plainly known. Syaoran had found that Ying- Lan was not a cherrful person, and he didn't think her truly cared for her. Sure he treated her with the respect an civility that she deserved, but he could never love her. He had brought a bouqe of white roses and large lilies. When it came towards the end Syaoran place the flowers and a card on her coffin. He stroked a locket in his pocket, he remembered how he had gotten it.  
  
Syaoran was at a jewlers and paied a lot of money for three jewelry cases. He ran as fast as a healthy seventeen boy could to his meeting place. He slowed down as he came up the path and saw a figure, standing with her back to him singing a sweet melody.  
  
What if I told you, It was all meant to be, Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling that we've met before, So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you love has come here and now,  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a Moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Ooh I can't believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I must be dreaming But 'til I wake Can we make this dream last forever for that one special kiss Chorus   
  
Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will me when I fall So let me tell you this... chorus (with out "Ooh" Chorus Ooooh like this chorus like...like this...  
  
He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned against him. They didn't know that it was their last summer together as lovers. They stood like that for a long time till finally Sakura said.  
"So why did you ask to meet here other than to say good bye?" Syaoran led her to a bench and sat down towards her. He brought out a large case. In side it was a large silver locket, it was the size of about two or three quarters. He smiled at her and reached into his pocket and brought out a razor sharp pocket knife. Sakura didn't even flinch as it reached her neck, with the locket in his lap, he reached out his other arm and his fingers twined around a soft lock of auburn from the back of her neck. Quick as flash he'd cut it off. He placed it into the locket and placed it around his neck where it would rest next to his heart. She smiled and kissed him, after they broke away he reached into his pocket.  
"Just one more thing." The minute he pulled out the smaller case he dropped to one knee in front of her, with the case open. It was a diamond ring. It was in the shape of a wreath of flowers and emeralds as leaves. She sat frozen in disbalif, her hair swirled around her and her green summer dress floated around her legs with the wind. Slowly with one small, pale hand she took the ring and placed it around her finger. Syaoran slipped a matching necklace around her neck and kissed her deeply and passionately.  
  
Tomoyo had told him that she made sure she was wearing a dress much like the summer one only a little more formal, and the necklace and ring. Bitter tears fell from his eyes. Yalen placed her hand on his shoulder but he moved away and stalked off. Yalen looked hurt and Meiling came up behind her aunt.  
"Just leave him alone, he blames himself for not taking her to China when they became betrothed. He was sure that once you saw her, you'd love her. So he blames himself." Meiling sighed and followed her childhood friend, no few tears on her face. Yalen sent her comforts to the Kinomoto family before going back to the hotel.  
  
About a year later Syaoran and Ying-Lan had given birth to a baby girl. Syaoran named her Sakura Yugasa Li. Ying Lan had been obident and accepted the name, though she was not happy.  
As the little girl grew up she looked more like the woman she'd been named after that if Syaoran didn't know better, he'd have thought that Ying- Lan had been cheating on him. She was graceful, sweet, fair skinned. Her hair was a long fall of auburn with highlights of red, and eyes as green as meadow grass. She liked to dance around and laugh, she brought much happiness and joy into Syaoran's life, that he hadn't felt since Sakura had been alive.  
It was that morning that she turned ten years old that they could be found running and dancing in the rose gardens. Yalen watched from the window with a small smile, not noticing that her daughter-in-law had a dour look about her, but was gone as soon as she turned around to face her again.  
"Such a sweet child." She smiled at Ying-Lan who forced a smile on her face.  
  
After a while the girl came skipping past on her way to her room when she heard, with dread, her mother's voice.  
"Yugasa, come here!" Her voice was shrill, and she would never call her by her preferred name, Sakura. But the worst thing about her mother was-  
  
"Yugasa!" She dragged her feet until she reached her mother's room. Her mother had always told her to never speak above a whisper and to always be obedant and Sakura really tried.  
"What took you so long, child!" Her voice was sharp and made her ears hurt.  
"I'm sorry, Lady Mother." Yugasa bowed deeply. When she raised her head and was met with a hard slap that sent her stumbling.  
"That's what you get for being disobedient."  
"I'm sorry, lady mother, I'll never do it again." She met with yet another slap.  
"Don't suck up to me you little brat!" She was met with several blows, that just kept coming. She was being hit at every possible spot, but suddenly it stopped.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her father's voice was cold and a deadly whisper. "Don't lay a finger on her, get out! I never want to see you again, you're not my wife, I have no wife." He picked up Sakura and took her down to his car, ignoring the shocked faces of his family. When he left, he looked out the back window and saw his mother and Meiling "escort" Ying-Lan out.  
He arrived at the hospital and took her to the emergency room. A male nurse and a female docter ran up and got her settled in a wheel chair and took her off while he filled out paper work with deadly calm. When the docter returned she had a grim exprssion.  
"The girl, Sakura, has a broken wrist, but many bad brusies. I want to know what happned and don't give me that 'She fell down the stairs' crap either." She said with her hands on her hips.  
"You're right, she didn't, I caught her mother beating her, but don't worry I'll make sure she never gets near my child again." He said this with such cold vehmencie that the docter, Docter Claire Rollins couldn't help but be satisfied.  
"She'll need to spend a couple of days, get her cast, heal a little, God it's a horrible thing to go through!" She sighed and sat nexct to him.  
"Yeah, and it's her birthday too, April 1st" the woman just shock her head, but had to leave because she was being paged.  
  
'We are sooo moving to Japan!' He thought as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
  
Please I need feed back! Email me or review! Either will work! 


	2. Are Sure That's Not Our Sakura?

By Mad Meg Askevron My Darling Daughter Chapter Two: Are you sure that's not our Sakura? Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, but I own clothing and some main characters and random people. . BTW I also am half way through chapter four, so never fear. Summry: Sakura dies and is reborn as Syaoran's daughter, and becomes the new mistress of the Sakura cards  
  
Anjuliet- yes little Sakura is her reincarnation. Soleil666- Sadly I think this might be a sad fanfic, if it does I'll try to give a happy ending. Did I make mistakes? Do tell me when I do.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sayoran left the jewelry store with a feeling of dajavu. He headed for the hospital. He went up to the room his daughter was in. Her brusies were finally fading and she was carefully reading, keeping stress off her left wrist. She beamed as he came in, it was one of the few times she was alone and he was grateful. He had been planning this all day.  
"Sakura I have a story to tell, the story of the girl I named you after. She marked her place and set it down and looked at him with intrest. "There was a beautiful girl named Sakura Kinomoto from Tomeda Japan. She and I were rivals at the beginning, but slowly we became friends, and it was her best friend Tomoyo Daiduji, who opened my eyes and I realized that I loved her, but I could never tell her until it was the day I left for home when I promised to return. I did, I went to high school there, and in the summer after high school I was to leave again. Well we decided to meet at our favorite park for our good bye. The first thing I did was this." He flicked out his blade and brought it to her neck, and like her predescor she didn't flinch. He pulled out a lock of auburn hair from the nape of her neck and pulled out the locket from under his shirt. He slipped it from around his neck, and opened it. Inside was a small lock of hair the same color of auburn tied with an emerald silk ribbon. He tied his daughter's lock with a pretty pink ribbon and placed it inside.  
"Well after that I gave her a ring that looked just like this, except it was an engaement ring, for you this is a keep sake. It wasn't her's, but it looks almost exactly like this. Well she accepted my purposel, I gave her a necklace that matched like the one I have for you here." Put both on her, and she was amazed.  
"but then why did you marry m- Ying-Lan?" She asked with her head tilted.  
"Well it turns out that my mother wouldn't let me, but that was because she didn't know her, so it wasn't her fault." He smiled sadly and his daughter reached out with her unwounded hand, and brushed his check, her palm lying against his face and he place his hand over her's and smiled.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Syaoran held his daughter's hand as the walked off the bridge. They were greeted by two familiar figures. One was tall and youthful. He had ebony hair, cut a little long, and soft, dark brown eyes. He wore a japan university sweat shirt and faded blue jeans. His father was still unbent by his years, though there was more gray than auburn in his hair. He had a soft smile and twinkling brown eyes. He waved them over and they greeted eachother. Touya was still cool but no where near as mean as he use to be, he seemed to have lost his hate and anger. It was almost sad enough to bring tears to Syaoran's eyes at how much he had changed since his sister's death.  
Touya and Fujitaka's eyes widened at the sight at Syaoran's daughter. Her hair had been cut short except for her bangs and two pieces of hair that framed her face in it's auburn glory. Her eyes a bright and joyful emerald. She looked up as a woman and a man her father's age came running up. The Woman was breath takingly beautiful, her skin like finest Ivory. Her eyes were and unusal shade, like a misty amythest or twilight with stars twinkling in pre-glory. Her hair went in rippling curls to her knees, and a beautiful shade of raven black.  
The man was just as pale, with striking blue eyes that contrasted pleasantly with his ebony hair. His glasses seemed to cast a mysterious and mischvious shadow on his features. But what she didn't tell her father was that she could sences auras, even from people who didn't have magic.  
The Beautiful woman had a dusky blue aura, and her partner, husband, or whatever he was to her was surrounded by blue electristy. And her own father had brooding clouds of deepest green. The older man had a warm mellow gold around him but was firce in it's power. The boy was curious, he had at one time a large amount of power but now it was compared as if to a candle to a bonfire. He had a faint glow of soft gray, that now had a shadow of uncomprhensible sorrow.  
Sakura smiled and bowed, trying to ignore the strangers staring at her. When they had stood in silence for no few minuets when her father coughed and they all seemed to start.  
"Come on Li-san. You can's drop you things at Daidijou's home and then we can go eat." They went to a nice little place, unknowing how much it hurt Syaoran, it was the place he and Sakura had had their first date, she'd looked so beautiful. He forced himself to enjoy it, and he did. It was nice to be with the people who'd know him better than anyone else.  
  
In the morning Syaoran and little Sakura went over to the Kinomoto residence and was greeted by Mr. Kinomoto, Touya was at work and Sakura was free to wander up strairs. Her father and Mr. Kinomoto were talking about good places for him to move into. Sakura walked down the hallway and pushed open the first door.  
She stepped in it seemed so familiar, but she didn't know from where. It was a pretty shade of pink, and beautifully appointed. There was a twin sized bed with a delcate lace coverlet, and several stuffed animals. She walked over to a desk under a window facing east. She sat in the chair and looked down. There were several picture frams. There was a picture of Mr. Kinomoto, Touya, and a pretty girl in a green summer dress. She had long auburn hair tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald and her skin peaches and cream. She looked at the next picture and was surprised to see her father.  
He was smiling, dressed nicely and obviously younger with a rose tucked into his tuxcido, he was holding the hand of the girl with auburn hair. She wore a beautiful white ball gown with a sprinkle of cherry blossoms beautifully placed. In the back ground were the two people she'd seen earlier, younger of course, the woman was holding a camra hiding her beautiful face. The last picture was of five people, she'd actually seen it before. There was a copy in her father's room. It was at a carnival, and they were all wearing yaktas. There was a girl with the auburn hair and emerald eyes, and a hair cut much like her's. Her father actually blushing, the beautiful woman and her husband, and aunt Meiling in a bright red one with Chinese print. Except everyone was around her age, ten.  
Sakura found some music, that she read, he had actually a natural talent for music and the song was beautiful.  
  
Baby, Welcome to my world of Fantasy, Midnight, moonlight, Night Blooming flowers, Sparkling Rain, Baby I could dance with you, All night long, Cause baby I love you, Honey, Welcome to my world of legands, Wizards, Magic, Beauty, and curses, Fold of silk, That rusel as we dance, Dance to the stars And the moon, Cause Honey I love you, Darling welcome to my world of love, Music, roses, Figures dancing amoung the candle light, You sparkle with light, As we dance all night, Together forever, I won't let anyone come between us, My own, welcome to my world.  
  
It seemed to hold a certain signficance that she felt was obvious but she just couldn't grasp it. Along with it she took a half finished lullabye, she folded them and placed them into her back pack of games she was suppose to be playing. She opened a drwar that held a book tittled "Sakura Cards" In scrolling. It must have been what She had been reading, and she took that too. She felt guilty at taking all of this, but she felt that it was right, somehow. She wandered over to the bed against the wall, on it she found that there was a necklace on the side table, and she slipped it over her head, it was star inside a pink ring with little wings on either side. She opened a closet door and saw all these pretty dresses, but they were too big for her. She pushed the clothes aside seeing another door. She opened it and found it FULL of beautiful cothes, just her size. She reached out to brush her finger tip across some silken lace, when she heard a cough. She whirled around to find herself look up into the sweet face of the older woman with pretty hair.  
"Hello, I'm Tomoyo. I made all of these for Sakura, if want you can take some, I'll even make more for you. I'll bet you'll look just kawii." She smiled. She pulled out a bag from off a shelf over head. She neatly packed in ten or fifteen dresses, hats, shoes, and head bands. Then she placed a present inside as well. "This is a present for your father. Be sure he gets that, okay?" The little girll nodded, looking up at this beautiful woman and smiled.  
Tomoyo's heart ached, it was just like looking at Sakura again. She ushered the girl down stairs, down to her father. Her hand brushed Sakura's back pack. And felt the book of Sakura cards. Her eyebrows rose but she was not surprised.  
The night Syaoran came back, after dinner, she'd had a dream, of Sakura.  
  
Sakura appeared before her, a white version of the pink dress from the play, that summer just after Syaoran left for the first time (The Second CCS Movie, The Hope, or A.K.A The Sealed Card.) Her hair was long and it was made to her size when she'd died. She looked slightly worried as she spoke to her friend of old.  
"Tomoyo, in the morning you will meet me again, for the first time since I died. I need you to do two favors for me. First give Syaoran this present." She handed the present to Tomoyo, it was wrapped in white with a green silk bow. "Second, give the Sakura cards to me tomarrow. And Remember, I love you. The child you meet will be the new mistress of the Cards. She will instantly know of every card, and will awaken Yue and Kero to protect her. They will choose her that very day, but when she awakens she will be ME. You must convince Syaoran, that I am no longer his daughter. You must, or he won't be able to love me the way the Ph-. Oh God, NO!" Suddenly Sakura disappeared with a violent twist to shield Tomoyo and cutting off their link.  
  
Tomoyo shook off the memory and prepared to leave. Tomoyo helped her put up the clothes from Sakura's House. When she reached the book she slowly brought it out, just as Sayoran came in. His face turned pale at the sight of it. The two had not seen him come in, Tomoyo handed the book to her and she opened it just as Syaoran yelled, "NO!". A pattern centering a star formed under her feet. The Little girl turned to her father about to step towards him, but something took hold of her. She was held in place and she felt her eyes glaze over and reopen with understanding. She turned around and the Sakura cards rose to form a circle around her. The Hope came forward, and he began to cry as it turned into the girl that had held the heart of Sakura's heart. She stepped forward and took his daugher's hands. She looked at her and seemed to look at him past her shoulder.  
"All hope is not lost. No matter the damage done, hope remains. In the hearts of those who dare to keep it." She faded and Sakura was surrounded by wings of Light. Sakura split into two people. One was his daughter, one was a winged angel. Her hair was floating around her flashing red and auburn. Her golden lashes lifted and emerald eyes bore into his.  
"Hello love."  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Need I say more? 


	3. Welcome homeAngel

Mad Meg Askevron My Darling Daughter Chapter Three: Welcome Home...Angel Disclaimer: : I don't own ccs or Happy Bunny, but I own clothing and some main characters and random people. . Summary: Sakura dies and is reborn as Syaoran's daughter, and becomes the new mistress of the Sakura cards  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sakura put her hands on her reincarnation's shoulders. She smiled down at the confused child.  
"You, Sakura Yugasa Li is the Card Mistress of the cards I once owned. You have a choice; you may rename the cards, Sakura or Li? It's your choice." The girl thought for a long while, and Sakura's eyes never left her.  
"I think I like "Sakura Cards", so I'll keep it." She smiled up at the angel. She nodded and kneeled on one knee. Two other guardians appeared kneeling as well, a giant lion in armor and another angel like being with silver hair and a young face. His hair pooled on the floor around him. Sakura stood, but the other two didn't. She held her hands up and the cards glowed a blinding gold. Syaoran looked back, his daughter was floating above the ground, surrounded by a gold mist. She cards had formed a tight cocoon around her and she disappeared from his sight. He cried and ran forward. Right into a rippling pink and gold barrier, Sakura stepped up to him and looked right in his eyes.  
"What happens to you daughter is for a reason. She is here for a reason. You must understand. I am you daughter your daughter is I. She will become Sakura Yugasa Kinomoto. Your daughter is my reincarnation. She was merely a shell growing for me. She wasn't suppose to have the book until she was twenty-six."  
'That's how old she was when she died.' Syaoran thought numbly  
"It was you daughter's choice. In her mind I told her what happened, showed her everything I know, even...after I died. She knew that if she picked to keep the name Sakura with the cards she would become me, and all the memories with it. If she'd chosen Li, she would've become a card captor and meet a rival for them, after that it was up to her." Sakura turned her back to him and walked into the cocoon. When the cards finally separated into a floating circle around her. She stepped, stumbled really, out in a fairy costume that had at one time been beautiful. Her bodice had a hole and blood was oozing from a wound. Her hair, hands, everything was covered in blood. Her once midnight blue dress was black from blood. Her wings were replaced with Giant angel wings. Bloody feathers floated through the air, falling to her feet. Her hair dripped with the sticky liquid. She opened her eyes, her gold lashes clumped with dried blood. She looked right at Syaoran. She had a red tint around her pupil that was hard to see. She took a stumbling step forward and fell to her knees. Syaoran raced forward to reach her, to be stopped. By the Sakura Cards, slowly Yue stood up and gathered His bloody mistress up into his arms. Erase erased her clothes and she was wrapped in a cloak. Bubble came forward and cleaned her blood away. Create made the white gown from before appear around her, without the white hair ribbons, just the dress. Sakura opened her eyes, leaving Yue's bloody arms without a smear of blood on her. Her bare feet touched the floor. She looked around her in bemusement, like someone who has just woken up, but not really awake.  
She finally realized the place she was in, and who was around her. The cards went into the book. And Yue and Kero came forward. She spoke and Tomoyo and Syaoran could barely hear her.  
"We must leave now, we must inform them I made the transfer safely." The Two guardians bowed. She turned to her lifetime friends, bowed and her wings sprouted from her back. She picked up the book and they disappeared, standing on magic circles. Syaoran fell to the ground on his knees. Tomoyo came before him with a white box. She looked upset and placed the box before him before running out she whispered, "Sakura asked me to give that to you." He gently tore off the paper and inside was her engagement ring only a slight change. In the middle was a diamond heart with silver wings. It was a wedding ring now. Inside the box was a note that said:  
My wolf, Someday give me this ring, when the time is right. Everything has a purpose, I know the purpose of all things, but do not ask me what you purpose is, for I fear that I WILL tell you. Living things shouldn't know these things, so when I am truly alive, only then I can accept your ring.  
  
He pulled out a chain with her locket on it. He slipped the ring on the chain, as he closed the clasp he notices he'd forgotten to take off his wedding ring. He threw it violently out the window after wrenching it open.  
It took Sakura three days to return from wherever she went. As soon as she came back, now in jeans with a loose black shirt, it had the picture of a little crying bunny that said "You sux, that's so sad!" She immediately went to a study with Eriol for hours.  
  
Inside the study  
  
"Eriol, I have many, many things to tell you, and it won't be easy, for either of us." Eriol sat down in his infamous red chair rubbing his tired eyes, Sakura stood there her hands in her pockets looking down a him thoughtfully.  
"I have many things to tell you, and I'm sure They would want me to tell you them first, but I cannot help but want to give you something instead. It is just as important." Sakura kneeled before him; he was shocked to se that even as she kneeled before him, she was taller than he was while sitting in his tall armchair. She took is hands in hers and closed her eyes. He felt urged to do the same, and he bowed his head. Suddenly he found himself amongst the heavens. Before him Sakura smiled down at him, their feet not touching any surface. She held his hands, and her glowing wings surrounded him. She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, for as her lips touched his head he felt a warm feeling engulf him. He saw some of who he loved, he saw them engulfed in the same power, Tomoyo's hair lifted slightly, Syaoran's right hind clutched something under his shirt, Meiling's hair flowed like an ebony sea, Touya's hands were clenched, Yukito seemed to be both Yue and himself, but all of them had one thing in common. Their eyes were ringed in amber.  
When finally Eriol opened his eye's he was back in his study, and Sakura was two paces away standing statue still. But when she opened her eyes, they were still ringed with amber light. It took 5 seconds for it to slowly fade. It was then that they heard someone pounding on the door. When Sakura opened the door Syaoran and Tomoyo stood there, their eyes wide and seemingly breathless.  
"What the Fuck was that?!" Sakura smiled calmly.  
"Me." He just stared at her. "All things have a destiny, but destiny changes like the whim of the west wind. It changes every time you do something, or something happens to you. The power I gave you all, you can do what you want to with it, but I also ask, you to help me. It was necessary for me to die, It let me see what had happened, and what will happen. I have sworn not to tell of the future but what is absolutely necessary. All I can tell you is that someone is coming to this world, and you need to build up as much strength in all ways and as much as you can." It seemed like this was the first time Sakura was that scared, but they didn't know just how sacred she was. There was part of her that was still ten, and all she could say was, 'stop it! No matter what.' She shut the door to her two worried friends and began to speak at length with Eriol.  
  
That next day Touya and Yukito showed up on the doorstep of the Hiirigazawa mansion with nothing but the clothes they wore. Touya nearly fainted when Sakura opened the door. When Tomoyo found out they had no clothes she decided Sakura and Yukito would go to the store she owned in town and take the clothes for them. Sakura was silent the whole drive but nearly laughed herself to tears when she saw the title of Tomoyo's store.  
"SAKURA" was all it said and when she looked at the tag that was all it said for the label. She was quite surprised at the amount of people that were there. While Sakura was looking at clothes for Touya, Yukito looked at her, really looked at her and was very surprised. She was as tall as Touya; she looked as if she was from a different world, a different Sakura. She seemed leaner, muscular, and hard. She looked like she could lead legions, and her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were dark with knowledge no one should have to bear. Yukito felt like he would cry, and Yue didn't blame him. When they were finally finished Sakura decided to go to a stylist. She told Yuki to wait in the lobby while she cut her hair. When she came out Yuki fell over, eyes wide, her hair was no more than an inch all over it was beautifully cut and it suited her, but some how it seemed harsh, it didn't soften her face at all. He yet again felt the need to cry.  
When they got to the car Yuki suddenly looked toward her, his eyes bright with unshed tears.  
"Why did you cut you hair?" The words were spoken in a whisper.  
"Because of all I have lost, I have lost every innocence there is. I have died sweet Yuki, I've been through things your mind can't comprehend, if you had seen and done the things I had to do, and the things I will do, your mind would be so over loaded that it was just cut off, just stop dead. I am no longer human. My soul it has been gone from this world for millions upon millions of years. I could separate from my body for just a second here, and do something that would take millions of years and be back before anyone would notice." She looked at him with those penetrating eyes. When they got home the only ones who were not shocked were Syaoran and Tomoyo. During the time they were gone Meiling had shown up and, at last they were all together. United. It seemed as if now things would begin, if they hadn't already. End of Chapter Three  
  
R&R! 


End file.
